


Crimson Laugh

by HttpGhosty



Series: Writing From My English Book [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50 word story, Blood, First work on ao3, Murder, blood gallons of the stuff (sorry I had to ), this is from my English book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HttpGhosty/pseuds/HttpGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a 50 word story I wrote for my English class which I LOVE so fucking much. but I also can't do maths as I forgot to count 8 words...oops </p><p>Original work (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this cringe fest of writing but I do love it!

A laugh rolled off her tongue, as the liquid poured onto the floor. FINALLY. It was over. They could go back to normal, nobody would get injured anymore. Iron filled her nostrils as the sticky, crimson fluid covered the snow tiles beneath her feet. Then it dawned on her, oh god, she's a murder. She's killed her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> my teacher said "Excellent Work. I REALLY am interested "
> 
> ^_^


End file.
